The Overall Goals of the Administrative Core of the CardioPulmonary Vascular Biology (CPVB) Center of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) during Phase II are to sustain the successes of Phase I and to expand the scope and visibility of vascular biology research in Rhode Island. The CPVB COBRE includes investigators who are employed by Brown University, affiliated hospitals, and/or the University of Rhode Island. A competitive Pilot Project program will identify and support additional faculty in preparation of preliminary data to be used in applications for external funding. Progress toward goals of the Core will be assessed continuously. The Overall Goals will be accomplished by the following specific aims: (1) Identify promising faculty investigating vascular biology and support their professional and scientific development, developing individualized Career Guidance Plans and providing feedback on progress toward achieving short-term benchmarks and long-term impact. (2) Manage activities that enhance career development of investigators and vascular biology research in Rhode Island, including scientific and career development programs, visiting professors, opportunities to attend external workshops and trainings, participation in the All-State IDeA Symposium, and organization of the annual Rhode Island Vascular Biology Symposium. (3) Organize and manage administrative functions of the COBRE including committee meetings, communication, website maintenance, data collection for investigator tracking and evaluation, financial management, and Progress Reports. (4) Track and enhance Cell Isolation/Organ Function Core Laboratory sustainability using a tracking database and facilitate the CPVB COBRE's transition to a sustainable center supported by competitive grant support. Successful accomplishment of these aims will result in development of a sustainable center supported by external funding that will continue to expand the scope and depth of vascular biology research in Rhode Island and develop the careers of faculty to become national leaders in biomedical research.